


Corner of Beacon Hills.

by enidistoocool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, M/M, Sub Isaac, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enidistoocool/pseuds/enidistoocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been selling himself at the edge of Beacon Hills for two years already. The amount of faces he sees every day become a blur and he barely remembers any guy from last week let alone his very first fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac is so fucking beautiful. And based upon Ed Sheeran's 'The A Team' song.

The night’s air was cold, blowing harshly against Isaac's pale skin. The little hairs on his arms stuck up with chills as he stood at the corner of the empty street, gently swinging a bottle of empty corona.

Not a single car has passed in an hour and temperature was dropping to a bone chilling 62 degrees. He had no jacket, not even a cardigan to protect his skin from the breeze. He had to show the customers what they were going to get after all.

He choose to wear black jeans that hugged around his legs but stayed a little loose so he could slip them off easily. His v neck was deep to show a hairless chest and he never wore a long sleeve so others knew he had a little bit of muscle, if they ever wanted to be bottom. But they seemed to like to be the dominant one all the time. He never complained after all money was money, even if it was dirty.

Rubbing his eye tiredly Isaac threw the empty beer bottle into a trash can before returning to his spot, skin tingly cold.

Taking a deep inhale through his nose and letting it out from his mouth he could see a car slowly coming from the road and he tried to be a little more attractive by smiling, no one really wanted a sad, hateful looking prostitute. But he could be one if they were into that.

Isaac was rather shocked when a sleek black car stopped right in front of him. What person with money would need to buy a prostitute for sex? They could surely get someone a little more high class like an escort. Even so Isaac licked his lips and leaned down a little to see who was inside of the car.

The tinted window rolled down easily and the man sitting at the wheel was no way actually going to pick him up.

Strong big arms that lead to even stronger hands held the steering wheel, a leather jacket covered up most of his upper body, tan skin was glowing as if the man’s green eyes weren’t enough.

Taking a deep inhale Isaac’s eye lashes fluttered but not on purpose, he was simply breathless and couldn’t, wouldn’t wrap his head around this.

“Get in” The man ordered, not even asking the price. But with the car he had and a jacket like that Isaac figured he wouldn’t.

Biting his lip Isaac opened the front seat door and slipped in. The window rolled up and the heat inside of the car engulfed him causing a shiver to wrack through his body. Slipping on the seat belt Isaac gave a side look at the stranger and smiled wearily, he wasn’t going to go and fake that he liked his job. What prostitute did? If you wanted to have sex with stranger, get paid and you enjoyed it go off and be a porn star.

“Is there anything you want specifically?” Isaac asked quietly, his fingers clutching at his jeans. Isaac had to be the easiest prostitute in California. He did anything you want with of course a small additional fee if it's way out of his range like some serious BDSM.

“You’ll see” The man said. His voice oddly soothing even though the words like that made Isaac nervous usually.

Keeping quiet Isaac sunk into the leather seats a little bit. He never introduced himself to the customer unless they asked him for his name on which he would give only his last one. Over the past two years Isaac has learned a few things, first of all not to give his first name and second was to know how to defend himself in case of anything.

The ride was rather quick and before he knew it they were at the Hale house, a broken badly burnt two story home that had lost its owners in a fire years back.

Isaac instantly started to worry; of course the man wasn’t going to pay for sex. He was some gorgeous schizophrenic who was going to kill him. Maybe sacrifice his dirty body to whoever was haunting his mind. Swallowing the lump in his throat Isaac knew he could not fight the other off.

“Relax okay; I’m not going to do anything bad”

Isaac wasn’t too sure about the other but as far as he knew the man could be into some kinky sex by a burnt home or something. He wasn’t going to miss the chance out of money just because he was a little scared.

“Okay” Isaac only hoped that he wasn’t walking into his own grave, or hell, digging it.

Getting out of the car the cold air didn’t hold back as it clutched his skin tightly, causing every part of his body to shiver and shudder. Not long though there was a warmth enveloping his upper body and the scent of some expensive cologne invading his nose. Looking over his shoulder the man was maybe an inch shorter than him but made it all up in muscles. He knew that he was going to be taking and not giving. It didn’t matter anyways.

“Thank you” he said gratefully though he didn’t slip his arms through the sleeves because he knew he would have to give back the warmth sooner than he wanted too.

“No problem” the man said, leading Isaac to the house. He unlocked the door… With a key. Isaac eyes narrowed softly and he wondered if he was safe or not. Trying to push past his thoughts he knew when to run and should not freak out. Stepping inside after the other man Isaac clutched at the leather jacket a little tighter.

“You’ve grown a lot; you aren’t that little shy kid anymore”

The man’s words took Isaac by surprise, what does he mean by that? A fear shot through him that maybe this man knew him from before, outside of his work. But how could he forget a face like that?

Or maybe he had just seen him on the street corner before and never picked him up till now. That sounded more reasonable to him.

“You looking a little pale Isaac”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “I didn’t tell you my name” he said his hand letting the leather jacket loosen from his grip.

“Actually you did, two years ago.

Isaac simply shook his head; he couldn’t have, could he?

“You don’t remember me do you?” The man asked, taking a step closer.

Isaac cringed, trying to not show his worry and fear. He wanted to run, god he had the energy to but his feet would not fucking move, not even forward.

“You use to have longer hair, and you were so much shorter. You were so scared on that corner, shaking even though it was summer”

Isaac couldn’t speak; he didn’t know what to say. His mind was thrumming through trying to remember the man but nothing was connecting or coming together.

“You were a little tanner but that was because of the sun, I bet you have sweet white thighs, nicely toned.” The man had taken yet another step forward, this one much bigger and filled up the gap that was once between them. He had these intense green eyes and big eye brows but he looked so soft, not very menacing since he had a smile on his face. The peak of bunny teeth between his lips showing.

That comment sent a spike of blood to Isaac’s cheeks.

“You cried when I pushed into you, held onto me. You left marks all over my back, made me bleed, screamed and whimpered and said my name over and over” his breath right against Isaac’s ear and it then got to him.

He had only once asked the name of his customer, his very first one.

 

“Derek” Isaac breathed out softly, his cheeks reddening. Having seen so many faces he couldn’t remember his very first customer who took his everything and made it a little special actually. He could remember being pressed against the harsh wood of a tree, lips on his shoulder, these strong arms keeping him in place as the other pushed into him. Cheeks that had no scruff on them grazing his neck and jaw.

His first had whispered his name over and over, his first name. Told him how pretty he was, how he wanted to keep him for himself. He made Isaac feel like he was worth something; apparently he was worth a thousand since that was what he got paid. Even though Isaac had insisted no money since the other had been oddly friendly with him.

Isaac had gotten the name right because there was this smile on the others face, show of teeth and his eyes squinted a little and he remembered his face clearly now. A clean face with no scruff at all, not even side burns, his hair was styled a little differently and he wasn’t as built as he was now but he was gorgeous back then and of course he still was now.

“I’m glad you remember me“ Derek murmured, pressing his lips against Isaac’s neck in a gentle and soft kiss that turned to kisses and trailed down his neck. Strong hands suddenly on his hips and gripping them a little hard.

Even though Isaac knew who he was and had trusted him two years ago, still trust him a little now he was speechless, in shock that his first was this gorgeous man and this very gorgeous man was back for more sex.

“O-oh” Isaac moaned, Derek nipping at the little place where the beginning of his left collar bone comes out. Derek is so warm against him, so, so warm that it makes this heat coiled inside of Isaac’s stomach.

Derek knew that Isaac was shocked, was a little afraid and aroused. He could smell it after all. His little boy had grown so much in just two years and he was so proud. Isaac had filed his body out amazingly, better than Derek could have every imagined and he was glad that he came back to Beacon hills. Actually he was mad that he left because he knew that Isaac would stand at that very street every day and sell himself to another man. He could smell a man on him right now, different ones, all of their sweat mingling on Isaac’s pale skin even though he could smell soap on him as well.

“You smell of men, different ones. You were quiet busy last night huh?” Derek asked though he already knew the answer. His hand went between their bodies and was currently undoing Isaac’s pants, his forehead resting the other younger boys shoulder so he could see the pants go down Isaac’s thighs and his stomach rolled at the sight of scars, some he were familiar with and other that were clearly new, or at least two years new.

He had suspected it the first time they had meet that he was getting bullied maybe but the extend of them were to extreme and he knew what was going on between Isaac and whoever was home.

Seeing the scars only fueled himself more, his eyes glaring a red and his fingers started growing nails that he knew he had to force down. Getting himself under control Derek kissed at Isaac’s chest, pulling back for a moment to take off the others shirt and his own before attaching his lips to the soft skin again.

Isaac eyes fluttered shut and he laced one hand into Derek’s hair, just resting in the soft strands as he leaned against the wall. In the past two years no one ever came close to giving him the orgasm Derek had, he didn’t actually orgasm really. He faked it all the time and was quick to dress or turn so that the customer didn’t know the truth. But Derek, oh god, he could get off right now just feeling the man’s scruff ticking and scratch at his neck and jaw giving him burns.

“F-four-sum last night” Isaac manages to say as his knee’s go weak and, and is that Derek’s tongue on his nipple? His head is absolutely spinning and he can’t control his breathing. He remembers what had happened in the forest two years ago but the feeling of it all was just a blur that was slowly starting to unfuzz itself with each stroke of Derek’s tongue going down his chest and to his flat stomach.

“That’s disgusting” Derek growls because no one is supposed to touch his Isaac. His little sandy blond baby who’s hair seems to be getting darker over the years.

“It paid amazing”

Derek stopped licking a path down to Isaac’s short boxer briefs and frowned. The money. Of course, Isaac was doing this for the money; he was selling himself, selling his precious body that shouldn’t ever be touched by such filthy hands of other men.

“The money, that’s what it’s all about right Isaac?”  
Derek’s voice sounds so much harsher now and Isaac has to swallow hard to moisten his throat. “Well, yeah” he says unsurely, he didn’t understand why the other was getting mad about. Derek knows he’s a prostitute, for fucks sake Derek was his first customer. And it has been about the money ever since the start, or more so after Derek.

“You shouldn’t sell yourself”

“Says the one who bought me in the first place”

This caused Derek to stand back up and frown directly at Isaac. “Then I won’t buy you, we won’t have sex”

Isaac’s stomach dropped because he wanted to have sex with Derek. It had made him feel so alive two years back and the kisses he had received just now sparked his insides on fire. He felt like he was someone, not something you bought.

“I’ll leave then” Isaac whispered, a slight hurt tone in his voice because he felt like he did something terribly wrong though it was just one customer he was losing. One that had never returned till now.

“No you are not, not going back to that street corner that isn’t doing you any good Isaac.”

Isaac eyes narrowed and he slipped the leather jacket off of himself and shoved it against Derek’s hard chest, “Yes I am, and it’s providing me with money which I desperately need, you won’t know anything about needing money Mr.Camaro”

Derek’s sharp stare got weak and he felt a little pang because Isaac was so bright the first time he meet him, shy but bright still with this cute grin and a blush that flattered his eyes and hair and face and simply everything. The Isaac he sees now is tired, weak, not joyous or grinning. He looked like he was crumbling like some weak soggy paper. Pick him up and he’d break apart, unfold him and he’d tear.

“Just stay with me here for tonight, its cold out and it’ll rain soon enough” he advised hoping that it would work. He could just have the other stay on the couch and he could watch him all night, reminisce in the memory of finding every single spot that made Isaac shiver, spots that no one had ever touch before him.

Isaac looked down, he knew the weather outside and that was why he had been hoping so badly that he would get picked up tonight since there was no way he would stay home. ”Okay” he breathed, feeling as if he gave up though this was partly benefiting him.

Derek leaned down and picked up Isaac’s pants, zipping and buttoning them up before he draped his jacket around Isaac’s shoulders again. ”Good, you’re better off here with me”

“In some home that might be haunted by dead people? Yeah, safer”

Derek rolled his eyes gently before wrapping his hand around Isaac’s wrist and leading him to the couch in the living room. Taking off the cover he nodded to it, “Lie down and rest, do you want me to wake you up at a certain time?”

“No, it’s fine. I can wake myself up”

Sitting down on the couch Isaac slipped his shoes off and balled up into the corner of one side of the couch. His once tall body looked much smaller now as he secured himself in Derek’s leather jacket, his eyes never leaving the other man.

“What?” Derek asked getting just slightly irritated with the other looking at him. He didn’t mind it too much but he didn’t know what was on Isaac’s mind so it got to him.  
“Nothing” Isaac quickly said, his cheeks burning up as he looked away shyly. His gaze soft as he played around with the cuffs of Derek’s jacket.

For a moment Derek smiled, the look in Isaac’s eyes, the little motions and the shift of his face. This was the cute Isaac he had followed home a few times. The Isaac that made his heart beat fiercely and his inner wolf want to cry out and protect him. Moving from the spot he had been standing in Derek sat down beside of Isaac and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close and pressing his lips to the others temple. ”Go to sleep Isaac” he whispered.

“This is oddly intimate Derek”

“Will this cost me money?”

“No” Isaac huffed; it wasn’t like he was going to charge for everything.

“I’m joking. Don’t get huffy with me Isaac”

“Leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep” Isaac whined, covering his face with the jacket as he closed his eyes, he could feel Derek’s finger tips pressing into his hip and he smiled contently knowing the other wouldn't see it.

“Good night Isaac”

“Mhm”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the note I left it on but theres things to fill out like why Isaac is a prostitute and about Derek having followed Isaac home once and how Isaac still doesn't know Derek is Derek Hale. Would you guys like for me to give a closure to this? Hm.
> 
> Update
> 
> This will be a chaptered fic!


End file.
